


What Men Do Not Do

by ava_jamison



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Marcus longs for what he must not have.





	What Men Do Not Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a hundred word drabble. (Exactly 100 words!) 
> 
> For a meme.

He has never done it. It is what whores do, and slaves. But he wants it, oh how he _wants_. To go down on his knees, Esca’s pressure on his shoulder gentle but firm, Esca’s smile sweet and sharp and _hungry_. Esca opening his braccea, Marcus feeling the heat rise to his face as he waits. Esca drawing himself out, hard and flushed. A warm and calloused hand kneading the join of his neck and shoulder, strong but only lightly urging, and his own lips parting as he bends closer, welcoming the dusky tip into the warmth of his mouth.


End file.
